Inbetween The Inbetween
by Starr Bryte
Summary: To many people, places like Traverse and Twilight Towns were safe havens. Places to call home. To those who never knew what they lost until it was gone, it was just another little slice of Hell...
1. Fall To Earth

**Dear Reader,**

**Author's note is at the end of the chapter... Enjoy the fic!**

**-S.B.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the pounding on the door that woke him. Snarling, more than still half asleep, gunblade already at hand, he sat up.

"What?!" He snapped at the defenseless slab of wood and iron.

"Squall!" Yuffie called from the other side, "I think you should get out here!"

"That's LEON!" He groused for the fiftieth time that week. Shoving his bangs out of his eyes he reached for his shirt and yanked it on, reaching for the door, "What is it? Heartless?" The young ninja shook her head.

"No. An airship."

"What?"

"That's what I said when the watchman came to get me. It crashed just outside of town."

"Damn." Leon hissed, grabbing his coat, "If anyone's still alive they'll be dead before we can even get there!"

"Cid and some men already went to go see." Yuffie replied, trotting behind him, "And A-Aerith's got the infirmary ready for whoever needs it." Leon didn't miss the sudden catch in Yuffie's voice. It had only been a month since the three had appeared in Traverse town. Leon had been the one to go meet them. Just in time to keep an enraged and sobbing Yuffie from strangling a thoroughly confused Cetra. Leon couldn't really blame her. If he had seen someone dead walking around, he would think they were either Heartless, zombies or clones too. Luckily Cid had kept Yuffie away until things had calmed down. The flower-seller had no clue as to why she was suddenly alive. The last thing she remembered was light and then pain. As if the sword that had run her through was being pulled out and her body mending. He suppressed a shiver as he and the ninja reached the town's gates. He could see light in the distance and cursed again. The airship was on fire now. People were milling around, refugee's from Radient Garden and other, less lucky worlds.

"Where's Cid!" He demanded at random.

"He already headed out with some others to clear the way!" Came the answer from a blond woman in a very... showy negligee, frying pan in one hand, butcher knife in the other. Yuffie snickered as Leon quickly looked away. He could always blame the blush on the firelight in the distance.

"Heartless approaching from the west side!" Came the yell from the wall. Leon cursed a third time.

"I'm heading out!" He snarled. The gatekeeper gulped and meekly opened the side door. Yuffie whooped and pulled out her shuriken where it glittered in the lamp light, eyes wild with eagerness. Charging through they raced for the burning ship. Getting closer the smoke began to thicken and they could hear Cid's search party. Mainly the whistles they wore to keep in contact with each other as they kept Heartless away. Squinting, and trying not to cough a handkercheif was suddenly thrust into his hand. He had no time to thank Yuffie, who had already wrapped her scarf around mouth and nose as she charged into the fray. A hiss to his left made him turn and he neatly cleaved the Heartless in two. These were small fry. Scavengers who fed upon the helpless. They swarmed like over grown insects. Fighting his way to the vessal, which was now keeling to the side he came upon a cornered man, slicing franticly at the black creatures. Neatly batting them away he grabbed the man and yelled over the noise of battle and flames.

"Where's Cid!" He called.

"A-At the head of the ship!" Was the answer, "They're trying to find a way in, to see if there are any survivors!"

"Dammit." Leon hissed, "I'm going in! If you see Cid, tell him if you can't find a door you should damn well make one!" Pointing his gunblade at the hull he fired it, blasting a hole through the side. As he charged in he could barely make out the words on the peeling paint 'BLACK JACK II'.

The inside of the ship was dark and thick with smoke. Trying to stay low he began to make a methodical seach. Opening doors, squinting through watering eyes and calling as loud as he could. Finally he came to a room that looked like the Captain's quarters. Kicking the door down he looked around. Slumped in a corner was a figure. Racing over he rolled the body onto its and winced. The man he had discovered had shoved his hand into his own bleeding belly to try and stop the flow. He knew Heartless claws when he saw them. It was then that he realized that there was also a blood trail leading to the door where he had tried to escape. Taking off his coat he ripped off his shirt and tied it around the man's waist, scinching it as tightly as he dared. The man moaned again and glared up at him through glazed eyes.

"At least allow me the dignity of going down with my ship..." He hissed, slurrily.

"Not in hell." Leon answered curtly, hefting him up in a feat of strength, "Lean on me and use your legs."

"I'd rather die."

"You might yet."

"D-damn you."

"Already am, now move."

The journey from the room to the opening was a long and harrowing one. By this time Heartless were beginging to enter through the breach.

"Were there any others with you." Leon asked and had to repeat the question twice before pale eyes turned his way.

"No..." Came the answer, "I-I was on my way to a party... W-Wedding celebration..." He hissed in pain as Leon stopped to kick a few Heartless away, "I was to take them on their honeymoon..." He smiled as if the thought were a bittersweet memory, "I came to find the castle itself in flames... There was no one there... No one at all... So I went back... And they attacked..." Leon grunted. It wasn't an uncommon story. It was similar to so many others he had heard from refugees. One moment all was well. The next all was chaos and darkness. It also explained how he had managed to bring an entire ship with him through the breach in the world. Squinting ahead he could hardly suppress a satisfied smiled. He could see the hole he had made and there was the blinding flare of torches and flashlights. Cid was there, glaring at him.

"We got the fire under control, did you have to hurt the baby more than she already is?" The pilot snarled. Leon shrugged,

"Your way anyone inside would be long dead before you could find a way to get to them." He answered. Cid snorted and gestured, a streatcher was immediately rushed to them. The man was already leaning heavily against him, head lolling tiredly.

"My ship..." He choked softly.

"Your ship is in good hands now." Cid comforted as they settled him onto the streatcher, "We just need to mend her and you up again and you'll be flying in no time..." A sardonic smirk was his answer.

"...Already flying now..." Then his eyes rolled back and he was unconscious.

"We need to retreat for now." Cid said, sharp eyes glancing around at the waning battle, "It was only small fry this time, which makes us lucky. There was no one else on board?" Leon shook his head, handkercheif or no, his lungs felt as if he had been breathing dust and the need to cough was clutching at him.

"'Ere, drink this before you hoff up a lung on us." Cid growled, thrusting a thermose under his nose. Leon grabbed it and took a sip. Sweetened and cold green tea met his tongue, washing away the taste of ash and dust.

"You think he'll live?" Yuffie asked from the side. Her eyes were wide, as if remembering more horrible sights, "He looked pretty bad, and that was a lot of blood."

"He'll be find." Cid rushed to reassure her, "Aerith won't let him go. Once she's got her hands on someone she rarely lets them die without permission. And he doesn't have her permission." Yuffie nodded and walked away, back towards town.

"I didn't even ask him what his name was." Leon muttered, feeling oddly guilty.

"He'll tell you once he wakes up again... Don't you worry." Cid answered. Leon nodded.

"Okay.."

"Now, Squallie, let's get you home before you collapse."

"My NAME is LEON..." Came the snarled reply.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Now here's a funny thing. I am not a gamer. I do not claim to be a gamer, I don't think I ever will be a gamer. But that doesn't stop me from loving the games. I love Kingdom Hearts and I love Final Fantasy. Right now I'm really into Final Fantasy VI. I love it. I love Setzer. He's sooo cool. Here's another funny thing. I was looking through Yaoi!Gallery and I found KH fanart. Of Setzer. And Kuja. Together. 'Cuuuute' said I. And it was. Then, a few days ago I was sitting in class, and I began to think of fanfiction. Setzer x Kuja pairing. How would I be able to fit it in. This is how. The theories of dissappearing worlds belongs to Spiderflower who wrote the fic "Lion in the Meadow"... Which is awesome by the way. I like that theory. It makes the cross-over madness make more sense. I wrote this first chapter in under an hour. One shot. All the way through. I'll be adding more as time allows so don't keep your hopes up. I'm really liking this fic though so I think it will get done. Hopefully.**

**Also... Umm... I apologize to Everfire for this... She's got a very bad cough that sneaks up on her sometimes... She described it once as "breathing dust" and the last time she had an attack I gave her some sweet green tea. It's yummy. And Cid has that freaky tea fettish. I thought it was cuute.**

**Ummm... I APOLOGIZE IF I MAUL SETZER'S CHARACTER BEYOND HUMAN RECOGNITION. But let's just say he's having a bad year and leave it at that... Anyway I am going to go by the Final Fantasy version of Setzer. I like him better that way...  
**

**I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Here's to Spiderflower for inspiring me. Write more! I love it!**

**Here's to my friends Lone-chan, Foggy and Irvine. I love you to. I will get Chapter 45 of BoD done... Soon. I hope. Really. Seriously. **

**Here's to Everfire... I Looooooove you...**

**Here's to my reviewers. I love you too.**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**


	2. Just A Chip On A Pile

**Dear Readers,**

**Oookay... I see that this fic is going to be interesting. I always know I'll be finishing a fic I start when I begin to see it in my dreams. That was very weird by the way. I just watched my entire fanfic last night in widescreen with subtitles... Oh well...**

**Short Author's Note again. I listened to Simple and Clean backwards today and have now memorized all the subliminal messages. That was cool. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Thanks to my first reviewer. I love you. Here's to all of my future readers... REVIEW DARN IT! TELL ME HOW BADLY I'M DOING! TELL ME I'M THE BEST! TELL ME SOMETHING!**

**Good night. Good luck... And a fond farewell..**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was nearly dawn when he woke up again. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was. Then he felt the blanket wrapped around him from the front and he hard wood of the wall and floor behind and under him and suppressed a sigh. He had fallen asleep in the infirmary and Aerith, bless her kind-hearted soul, had been able to sneak up on him long enough to cover him with a blanket. He shivvered. He wasn't used to Aerith's strangely silent way of walking. Or the way she would suddenly go still, as if listening for something normal people couldn't hear. Blinking silt away from his eyes he looked around. The infirmary was only a small room with two beds in it with some cupboards that held everything from cure spells to granola bars and bandages. Glancing at one of the beds he could see Aerith sitting in a straight-backed chair, posture just as rigid. Tilting his head he could just see passed her to a heavily bandaged form.

"You're finally awake." Aerith said, not turning to look at him. Reaching over she dabbed a wet cloth across the man's face before glancing at Leon out of the corner of her eye, "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." He answered sharply, not even wanting to attempt to move. Hard floors and tired bodies did not go well first thing in the morning. He gestured towards the bed with his chin, "How is he?" Aerith sighed.

"Still alive, thank Holy." She turned back to the man, shaking her head sadly, "He's a fighter, this one.. We were able to get a cure to him in time..."

"Has he said anything?" Leon asked, tentatively streatching and wincing at all the sore places. Aerith looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Just names... He called out names... Gogo.. Edgar... Terra..." She swallowed hard, "He was searching for them in his dreams..." She whispered, blinking quickly, "He searched so long and hard... He called the most for two people... Ceres and Locke... He sounded so desperate..." When she turned away again Leon quickly stood, wincing, before leaning against the wall for support. Aerith gave him a look that was half between annoyed and tenderly resigned. When he felt he could walk without falling over he sat down on the remaining bed to take a look at the man they had rescued.

Aerith had washed as much dirt and blood and ash as she could from him, but his hair was in dissarray and he looked horribly pale, even with his fair complexion. His hair was naturally curly and at first it look almost grey, but in the light Leon could see that it was just a very light shade of lavender. A beaded bangle dangled from one earlobe and he had a very aristocratic face. The only thing that marred his beauty were scars. Yet even the scars themselves were a work of art. Carefully placed, straight lines, as if someone had taken a flechett and lovingly placed them there. Two on either side of his mouth. Two more on the left side of his jaw. One under his left eye. One across his right and a final one beginning at the hairline and running down to almost his eyebrow.

"It's not just his face that's like that..." Aerith said softly, noticing Leon's stare. He blinked at her and she blushed but stayed resolute.

"We had to cut his clothes off to treat his injury. His body isn't completely covered in scars. But just a few. Strategicly placed." This time she turned red and began to fuss with the man's blankets. The door opened and Cid entered with a tray of mugs.

"I brought s'me tea." He gruffed, setting it on the bedside table, "And I just finished getting the baby hauled into town. She's not as badly damaged as I thought she was." This was said with a pointed glare in Leon's direction which was just as pointedly ignored in favor of the tea.

"Ships can be rebuilt, but human life can't, Cid." Aerith said softly. Leon bit his tongue. The man on the bed wasn't the only one with interesting scars in interesting places. Cid ignored the implication and pulled up a stool, taking a swig from his own mug as he did so.

"Not this ship." He said, "She's one of a kind. A real beauty. Old fashioned and rare. I've never seen her like." A smile creased his face and he gestured animatedly about the treasure that had crash landed practicly on their door step.

"She was probably custom made. Not just the man's home or mode of transportation, but his whole damn life." Cid continued, "If I were him, I don't know if I could live without her."

"It said BLACK JACK II one the side." Leon said, "It's probably not the first he's had."

"Did you find any of his belongings?" Aerith asked, derailing the argument before it even began. Cid nodded.

"Yeah. The smoke damage wasn't really that bad. And the fire was only contained to the storage chambers. The only thing this guy lost was probably a months worth of ration bars. I can't wait until he wakes up." He rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait to get my hands on this baby's engine room. I want to make her purr..." Aerith rolled her eyes.

"And you wonder why you're a bachelor..." She muttered good-naturedly, turning back to her charge.

"...Terra..." The soft voice made them still. The man turned his head to the side, his brows knitting together. Turning his head back again he muttered something unintelligible, his eyes moving rapidly under the lids. Aerith leaned close, taking his hand.

"It's alright..." She soothed, "You're among friends now..." The man blinked and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked again and squinted before turning his gaze to Aerith. His expression softened and he smiled dazedly.

"...Terra...?" He whispered. Aerith looked sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." She said, "Terra isn't here right now..." The man frowned and seemed to slowly be gathering his wits. Blinking again he flickered his eyes to Leon and then Cid and then to the door and window before returning his gaze to Aerith again.

"...Wha' happened?" He asked softly, "Where am I?"

"You're in Traverse Town..." Aerith answered kindly, "I'll explain everything once you've properly woken up... You've had a very close call and you're very lucky to be alive..." An ironic smirk twirked his lips and he returned his gaze to the ceiling, closing his eyes once again.

"...Wouldn't be the first time..." He mumbled.

"...What's your name...?" Leon asked suddenly. The man's eyes, a light indigo shade, opened and turned to look at him. There was a foggy recognition there and a slow smile before the eyes, too tired to stay open closed.

"...Setzer..." The man answered, "...Setzer Gabbioni..." A grin this time, "And my life is just a chip that's been transferred to your pile... My Congrats..." Then he was asleep once again.


	3. Lost

**Dear Readers,**

**Oookay... Obviously this story isn't as good as I thought it was... Only one stinken review so far. Oh well... Ever onward.**

**Things are going to be OOC where Setzer is involved and I apologize... But hey, everybody changes. I also have a fondness for Setzer/Terra as a pairing. I think it's cute.**

**Erm... About the Cid thing... There are a lot of Cids in Final Fantasy and I'm just taking a stab in the dark about a Cid in Final Fantasy 6 and whether or not Setzer knows him... Correct me if I'm wrong. **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So that means it includes Final Fantasy.**

**I don't own the song 'Promised Land' from Final Fantasy VII... At least I think it's from FFVII. I know it's from A Final Fantasy, I'm just not sure which one... Oh well... It fit...**

**Thanks to my ONE reviewer. SOMEONE REVIEW ME! TELL ME I SUCK! TELL ME I'M THE GREATEST! ANYTHING! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN'!**

**Here's to my loved ones, especially Lone-chan and Irvine. Thanks for kidnapping me the other day, let's do it again sometime!**

**Here's also to Everfire... I love you!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setzer wasn't sure how long he slept. One moment there would be nothing but a warm darkness. Then a foggy awareness. The woman who took care of him was almost constantly by his side. Making him drink some tea. Holding his hand. Talking to him. Her voice was so soft. Through the haze that clouded his vision she looked so much like Terra. Their mannerisms were the same. So kind and gentle.

Sometimes there were other people in the room too. The man that had dragged him out of the ship. Another man who was always bringing tea and talking about 'The Baby'. A young girl who brought food and talked rapidly and excitedly about everything. Once there was even an old man with a long grey beard who smiled kindly down at him and muttered words over him that he couldn't understand.

After what felt like years, but was probably only a few days, Setzer opened his eyes and realized he was really, truly awake. The second his brain engaged he was struggling to sit up. His world! His friends! He had to find them! Dizziness caused him to lie back, as did the slender yet firm hand on his chest that pushed him back to the mattress.

"Don't move... You're still sick..." She said softly.

"Terra...?" He whispered again, his throat felt like sand paper and it was hard to swallow. Gently she slid an arm under his shoulders and shifted him up until he could drink properly. The water was deliciously cold and he fought not to gulp.

"There..." The woman said softly, "Are you awake now?"

"Hmmnnn..." Was her answer as he rubbed the scum out of his eyes with one hand.

"How do you feel?"

"Like an airship landed on me... Or someone spiked the punch at Locke's wedding party..." This was said in a half hopeful voice. Maybe he was back with his friends and simply had a nasty hang-over. He clung to that hope until he saw the woman's smile sadden.

"It's the former, I'm afraid..." She said, "That was quite a nasty crash..." He blinked at her for a second before trying to get out of bed again.

"My ship!" He moaned, struggling against the sheets and her firm hands.

"Your ship is fine..." She soothed, "Cid is taking good care of her..." Hope filled his eyes.

"Cid's alive?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Wrong Cid... Cid Highwind is the most passionate airship pilot in Traverse Town. He knows his machines and has been taking care of that ship of yours like it was a baby." She smiled tolerantly, "Once you're strong enough to walk we'll take you to see her, okay?" He blinked at her for a moment. Reality beginning to dawn on him.

"...What happened...?" He whispered shakily, "Where am I? Where's Locke? He's supposed to get married today and I'm supposed to be there. Ceres will kill me if I'm not there to take them on their honeymoon. A-and Terra... She was going to bring the children along with her...Where's Terra?!" It was a histerical litany that rose in his chest and came spilling out. It was so unlike him, but he felt cast afloat. In shock and unwilling to let it be true, please don't let it be true...!

"I'm sorry..." The woman whispered and he realized he had his head buried in his hands, trying to hide behind them. Her voice sounded choked, "I'm so sorry... They're gone..." He shook his head.

"..No..." He moaned softly, although whether it was to her or to the tears that threatened to overcome his composure he wasn't sure... She sighed and got up. He could hear her walking across the room. So soft. If it weren't for Shadow he probably wouldn't have heard her at all. The thought of the silent ninja made him shudder. He was gone too.They were all gone. He suppressed a bubble of hysterical laughter. All gone. Once again he was left all alone. And Setzer didn't believe in coincidences. Suddenly there was a presence behind him and the pillows at his back were being tossed to the floor. A warm body slid behind him.

"When I was a little girl and I was sad or afraid, my mother would always brush my hair for me..." The woman said softly, "Now, I know you're not a little girl and I am no-one's mother, but you are sad and afraid... I don't like seeing people unhappy." Gently he felt a slight tug on his hair and she gently ran a brush through it, starting at the bottom and working her way up. Snarls and snares melted away under her hands and he slowly felt himself relax. Softly she began to hum and then sing.

"In my dreams, I've seen people there,/ Exchanging words of love and care./ In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing with the birds/ And they're singing all day long beside the streams./ One day, someday,/ You'll surely find me sailing away/ For the white beach of the promised land."

The sweet sound of her voice cut through the haze of shock and the feeling of floating in a fog was blown away and he was left in a harsh, painful reality. The tremors seemed to begin in his heart and spread outwards until his teeth were almost chattering from the force of his shaking. Thin, feminine arms, so much like Terra, wrapped around him and pulled him close, still humming softly. So much like Terra. The softness, the understanding, the uncanny ability of making the pain go away. But unlike Terra this woman's softness and understanding only made the pain worse. A choked sob escaped and she said nothing. She simply held him tightly as, like an infected wound, the poison of inner greif and pain came pouring out. And it hurt. And he couldn't believe in coincidences. Once again the ones he cared for were ripped from his grasp and he was once again left alone. Only this time he was more alone than he had ever been before.

"...My world..."

"I know."

"...My family..."

"Shhh..."

"...My home..."

"I know..."

"...Gone...!"

"I know..." And she did know. He could feel it in the feircness of her embrace. The underlying pain in her voice. She knew what it was like to loose everything. But unlike her he had taken it all for granted. His home was his ship. He hadn't cared for the world. But his friends... He never knew how much he needed them, how much he cared for them... Until they were gone.

It was the first rule he had learned at the helm of Black Jack I. The port is the place where one can rest. The home within a home. That was what his world had been. His only port in a storm. Especially the places where his friends were found. Now they were gone. All of it gone. It was the irony of the thing that made the hysterical bubble of laughter escape from his lips.

He had never known what he truly had... Until it was gone...


	4. Land of the Partially Living

**Dear Reader,**

**Wow, long time no see... Well... Finals are over with and it is Mother's Day. So I decided to update this fic since the chapter was already more than three fourths written. A grand excuse to give a shout out.**

**I LOVERS YOU MOMMY! KISSY KISSY!**

**I've started writing a spin off saga to this fic already. It just sort of popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It's already up so I suggest you read it. It's called 'Epilogue' the first part in my multi-part 'Through the Looking Glass' saga. It takes place after Kingdom Hearts II. I'm having way too much fun with this fic and that fic too, plus the other three fics in progress that I have going at the same time.**

**Love to all of my friends and reviewers and loved ones. Especially Everfire, Foggy, Irvine and Lone-chan! Labu, labu... I'll talk to you soon because I am FINISHED WITH CLASSES FOR THE YEAR! WHEEEEEEEE!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy**

**Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setzer Gabbiani had never been a man to easily give into despair. When things went wrong he simply got up, had a few stiff drinks, and continued on. But this time it was so difficult to just get up as if it were nothing. All he had now was his ship and the clothes on his back, if that. He knew no-one here. He was a stranger in a strange land. But Setzer was no stranger to the strange. As well as being a survivor Setzer was a stubborn, curious bastard who usually got what he wanted, whether he really even wanted it or not.

He had fallen asleep sometime during all the tears and inner pain. When he woke up again he felt empty inside. It was a strangely refreshing feeling to be completely empty. It wasn't a good feeling. But it wasn't a bad one either. It gave him the urge to fill that emptiness with something. Anything at all. Opening his eyes he looked around and found the room empty for once, which was surprising. Usually when he opened his eyes there was someone there, watching him. Actually leaving the sanctuary of the bed was a little bit harder than he had imagined, but soon he was standing on his own two legs, swaying slightly as dizziness from lack of movement made his head spin. Stretching he winced in pain and lightly touched the bandages on his side. He was shirtless, only wearing the breeches he had been wearing when the ship crashed. When he un-wrapped the cloth bindings to actually look at the damage he winced. Three jagged gashes were scarring over his stomach and side, beginning at his left hip, across his stomach to end right under his breast bone. He shivvered, remembering the blackness his ship had been sucked into. When he came out the other side the deck had swarmed. Not even his cards could keep them away and he had been forced to either land or crash. Black, cockroach-like creatures with twitching limbs and bobbling heads and empty yellow eyes. He hadn't even noticed he had been injured until he had slipped in his own blood. Then it had been a mad flight to his quarters for the set of pistols Edgar had given him. He had never used them, but they always sat, loaded and ready, in his desk drawer. He had only barely made it into the room before he had collapsed.

Shaking his head he looked around and caught a glance at himself in a mirror and winced again, making a face. He looked awful. Ever a prideful man when it came to his looks the figure that looked back at him was beaten down and raggedy. Ceres would laugh and tease him for behaving like a woman while Locke would counter with a '_You take just as long as he does!_' which never failed to get him a smack upside the head. Tsking to himself, Setzer spotted his rucksack sitting on the floor near the bedside table. In it was a simple loose shirt and a pair of breeches. Using the water from the pitcher he quickly cleaned up, brushing out the snarls until he was satisfied that his head no longer looked a like a rat's nest, despite the thorough brushing he had received earlier from his caretaker. He had no mind to linger on that memory. His hair still needed to be washed, but that could wait until later. Quickly dressing he pulled on his boots, which had been left at the foot of the bed and pulled his hair back into a low horsetail. Glancing at the mirror once more he smirked. He looked like a pirate that got on the bad end of a bar fight. If only. Setzer felt he could use a good brawl right then with lots of punching and bitch slapping and cussing. As well as a strong drink or three. It was when he stepped up to the door that he paused. For the past few days his entire world had been this room. What lay outside the door was a complete mystery. It filled him with an odd sense of terror. Stanger in a strange land he was no stranger to the strange but this was beyond him. Suddenly he heard a shout. It came from below. Which meant that he was above ground level. How far up was the question. The voice was answered by another voice. Youthful and piping and angry. Then came her voice. His care-taker. The Terra look-alike. It snapped softly like a flame. The piping voice answered, but was interrupted by the first. An argument? A fight? It was an odd, protective feeling for the one who had taken such good care of him. He couldn't even remember her name, even though he was certain she had told it to him at some point. It was only that feeling of protective gratitude that made him open the door and step out into the hallway. The voices were louder now. Accusing and defending. Protesting and pleading. Following the sound led him to a set of stairs. He stopped before he reached the bottom. The stairs opened up to a large common room of what looked like a bar. A few tables took up the area and the front wall opened up into a high walled courtyard. Most of the chairs were upside-down on the tables, but one table near the bar and the area in front of it was occupied. A small girl, no older than twelve it looked like, was arguing with a tall stoic brunette whom he recognized as his rescuer. Standing near the bar was the girl who had taken care of him, holding her hands up placatingly, trying to calm them down and failing. Sitting at the table, chewing on a toothpick and tinkering with something or other was a middle aged blond who glared sourly at the brunette every few moments.

"You're the only one who can stop him Squall! You know what he's like when he gets like this!" The girl cried, pleadingly.

"No I don't. And it's LEON."

"It's Squall. It's the name you gave me and I'm gonna keep using it whether you like it or not! How can you get rid of a name? You were freaking BORN with it! You can't just get RID of it!"

"What about you? You changed your given name."

"That's because my name was too freakin' long and people were mispronouncing it anyways! And don't you change the subject!"

"What do you want me to do."

"TALK to him! Do something! He can't keep going off like this!"

"It's what he wants."

"NO. It's NOT what he WANTS. I doubt he even knows what he NEEDS let alone what he WANTS!"

"And you would know."

"Yes! Better than you!"

"He wouldn't listen to me."

"SO? Follow him, badger him until he does. Eventually he'll listen out of sheer curiosity! He may be insane but he's not stupid, Squall! He's HURTING. Just like YOU are hurting. Just like I am hurting."

"What do you know..." This was muttered, almost sullenly.

"More than you! Gawd, you two are exactly alike! He broke once when Aerith died, now he's breaking all over again! He may be a hero like you, but not even a hero can take something like THIS!"

"How do you even know he can be fixed?"

"Because YOU are still standing here even after all that's happened to you. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY SURVIVOR HERE you BASTARD! Some of us have lost even MORE than you have! So stop acting like a-a spoiled, arrogant asshole!"

"Better to be an arrogant asshole than a woman who looks the way she acts. A selfish little GIRL who doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I am NOT LITTLE!" She shrieked, her anger spiking dangerously, "And I know damn more than you do, SQUALL! You were a pampered little mercernary BRAT who fought in a battle that had more to do with REVENGE and PRIDE than anything else! Don't deny it! I had to do things I didn't even WANT to do! But I did it ANYWAY! I don't deny that I'm selfish! I don't deny my past! I don't deny the things I've lost! Unlike YOU who LIES to himself every godsdamned DAY! Now who's acting like a spoiled little boy? Huh? 'Cause it ain't me!"

"You don't understand..." Squall whispered.

"I don't, do I?" Yuffie asked dangerously, "Then say her name!" Squall looked away.

"Say her NAME!" Yuffie repeated, her voice rising in volume and choked by tears, "SAY IT!" Squall didn't answer.

"Fine, then I'll say it since you've obviously forgotten it..." Yuffie got right into his face until their noses were almost touching, a feat since she was forced to rise on tip toe to reach him, "Ri. No. A. Heart. Til. Ly." She bit out each syllyble as if it were a curse, "Rinoa Heartilly. Say it." Squall refused.

"Damn you, Squall... You coward! You damn COWARD!" Yuffie was crying in ernest now and she turned and stomped away. The woman glared at the brunet.

"Follow her, make sure she doesn't do anything you'll end up regretting.." Was all she said and the icy steel in her voice was what made him walk stiffly out the door. The blonde cursed and put down his project as she ran her hands through her bangs tiredly and smiled.

"It's safe to come out now, Setzer..." She called sweetly, "It's over for now..." Setzer cautiously walked across the room to slouch onto a barstool.

"What was that all about?" He asked carefully, not wanting to cause anymore dissent. The blonde cursed again and spat out his toothpick.

"Goddamn bastard..." Was all he said.

"You know it's not necessarily his fault, Cid." She answered waspishly, "Yuffie is also partially to blame..."

"For what?" Cid grunted, "We all did stuff we regret, but HE's being so fuckin' stoopid about it..." Holding up his project to the light Setzer saw that it was a brightly colored, rectangular object about the size of his fist. What it was Setzer had no idea. Cid put the object down and grinned at him.

"So, finally decided to rejoin the land of the partially living, eh?"

"Huh?" Was all he could really say.

"Oh, don't pay Cid any mind..." His caretaker interrupted, "He's just being bitter about the fact that you woke up at all." She giggled, "I think he's fallen in love with that ship of yours..."

"She is one beautiful piece of work if I ever saw one." Cid piped in, "Don't you pay AERITH any mind, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, completely ingnoring Cid. Setzer smiled.

"A little dizzy, but all right." He answered. She smiled back.

"Good. Let's get some food into you and maybe later Cid will show you the repairs that were made to your ship."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setzer had eaten many different types of food during his travels but Cid Highwind's 'Bellyful Stew' had to be on of the most interesting. It made sense because Cid was a pilot also and was used to mixing left overs in order to keep the regular food from getting too boring.

"How's your injury?" Aerith asked, pouring out tea, a honey sweet blend with a comforting aroma. Setzer shrugged.

"I'll live." He answered. Cid laughed.

"That's what they always say." He chortled, "'How's your papercut?' 'I'll live', 'How's your stab wound?' 'I'll live'. 'You almost got decapitated, how do you feel?' 'I'll live', 'How's life with a hole through your skull?' 'I'll live'. Damn stubborn people."

"As if you have the room to throw stones..." Aerith smiled, blowing steam from her teacup.

"Hell no! Remember the time I accidentally electrocuted myself?"

"No..." Aerith answered softly, staring down into her tea with a disturbingly blank expression on her face, "...I'm afraid I don't..."

"...Ah... yeah... Well... Fuck..." Cid muttered, burying himself in his food. The akward silence made Setzer twitch, but it really was none of his business.

"..Now, what's this about my ship?" He asked suddenly, breaking the heavy quiet. Cid immediately perked up.

"Oh, yeah! She was pretty badly beaten up, no thanks to Squall blowing a hole through her hull to get to you... But I patched her up pretty well. In a few days she'll be flight worthy again." He gulped down the rest of his stew, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, ignoring Aerith's disgusted mutter about manners and stood.

"C'mon, I'll show you!" He called, heading out or the room. Setzer winced as he stood up, but smiled at Aerith's worried look before striding after the mechanic.

"Pilots..." Aerith muttered, picking up the dishes.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cid bellowed from the street. Aerith fought the urge to stick out her tongue before turning back to her cleaning.


End file.
